Going through changes
by RozaD
Summary: They made fun of her, tormented her, hurt her, humiliated her! She left. Now five short years later she is back and she will have her revenge she is no longer that sad cry baby they once new her as. There will be no mercy given for the weak 12 year old is gone. In those 5 years she came into her miko powers. but during her revenge will love bloom? Kag/Inu Mir/san
1. Weak

A/N: Hi everyone! its been wayy to long since i have written a fanfiction, but im older have more experience andd i have alot of inspiration feel free to review and give me advice and pointers. It's a free world so flames are also welcome! Well i hope you enjoy it may be common but i know that I personally love these types of stories! they never get old for me but it will be original I promise :) read and enjoy :)

Summary: They made fun of her, tormented her, hurt her, humiliated her! She left. now five long and painful years later she is back and she will have her revenge she is no longer that sad cry baby they once new her as. Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story the story of a once broken, ugly sad junior high student turned into a dangerous sexy highschooler, and i will show NO mercy. welcome to my life.

Disclaimer:

Roza: I may not own Inuyasha but i own Fluffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHA..

Police officer: Ma'm we got calls saying you have a man locked in your closet.

Roza: *Sobbing* I'ts not true! i swear *sob* some-someone set me up *hiccup* w..why would someone do that *sniffle*

PO: We are sorry miss please dont cry *inches towards door* we..we will just be going now miss sorry to accuse you.. *runs for door*

Roza...I dont own fluffy...yet MUAHAHAHA! but i will...

12 year old kagome was in the middle schools girls bathroom crying her eyes out, she just got milk dumped over her head by the popular girl Kikyo and her clones Yura, Kagura and Kanna.

~~FLASHBACK~~

I walked into the cafateria with my head bowed down, I wouldnt have come at all but the teachers made me, so there i was trying to sly my way over to my lonely corner table. I was hungry so hungry, But i could NOT risk them seeing me, there was a new student today not sure who but all the attention was focused on him so hopefully no one will notice me.

Just a few more steps come on, three more, two, one HA i made it! Well i thought i was in the clear.. not two seconds passed after i sat down or so it felt like when kikyo came over with her friends they must have just gotten out of the salad bar line, they all had salad buns and slim milk (yuckk) or should i say posse? or clonies? kikyo gave me a huge fake smile. "Look what we have here girls!"

they started laughing. "does anyone smell that..?" kikyo was trying to refrain her giggles. Kagome shied away into her chair trying not to cry, the whole cafateria paused to watch the scene, 'I'm not some reality tv show! im not here for your entertainment!' of course kagome would never say that aloud, She put her head down when kikyo started talking again. "Hmm. I believe it smells like sour milk, Kagome didnt your mother ever teach you how to properly wash your hair?" chuckles were heard around the room.

'Where are all the stupid teachers' kagome hated this school and evryone in it, because kikyous dad was one of the richest men in japan the teachers turned there backs on everything she did, not wanting to face the wrath of the Taroku's which was kikyos family. Kikyo smirked and dumped her soy milk all over kagomes head, Kagome bit her lip so hard blood began to draw.

The whole cafeteria burst into appluad and laughter. "my, My kagome you should really bathe more often you have milk in your hair for heavens sake!" kikyo was laughing and stared at kagome with hate. Kagome got up and ran, but she tripped, of course.

When she looked up she saw a half demon with dog ears and long silver hair with bright golden eyes staring down at her..with disgust in them "watch it fat wench!, now my shoes need to be sterilized just from being near you! this is the first time i have ever laid eyes on you and my stomache is already turning!" Everyone laughed even harder if that was even possible.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

Kagome got out of the bathroom stall and walked towards the mirror. She was far from pretty, she had acne all over her face, her hair was a plain black and very greasy. her eyes were an ugly dull brown color. she had braces covering her crooked teeth, she was more than a little pudgy and extremely short, looking at herself just made her cry harder.

she took a couple deep breathes and waited until she calmed down.. Before she was completely calm and collected well as much as she could be, the school counsoler came in, which sent kagome on a new crying fir for being found in such an embarressing state. The school counsoler Sakura was beautiful tall elegant something kagome had always wanted to be, sakura hadlong flowing ebony hair and stunning blue eyes that shined with light. she hugged her close and took her hand "come with me child, i can't stand to see you in this state any longer" Sakura looked down at her with sad eyes.

As they walked kagome kept her head bowed down. she wished her dad was here, she wished she could see his smiling face when she woke up every morning and when she got home from a horrible day of school he would always be there to comfort her and make her smile. Her mom was great but her dad had just left a gaping hole in her chest that shouldn't be there.

They reached the counsolers office which was fairly big with light green walls with letters and pictures that other kids have written and drew for the favorite consoler. Sakura sat kagome down on a chair and went around the desk, "Kagome I am going to call your mother to come get you now." Kagome just nodded her head, not trusting her voice for she was still shaking trying to contain the sobs.

after just a moment Sakura started talking kagome only heard one side of the conversation and it didnt give away much.

Sakura: "Hello Hitomi, how are you? it's sakura.

Kagome knew that they were on first name basis after years of the way kids treated kagome they always talked. Kagome snapped back out of it

Sakura: "Yes another incident has happend"

Sakura: yes, of course.

i was sitting there staring wondering what was going on when sakura looked up. "kagome hun could you please go sit in the hallway for a second?" Kagome sighed..'good thing class is in session' Kagome knew she shouldnt be nosy but she just couldn't help it. She stuck her ear to the door and listened

Sakura: "Hitomi her powers are going to come in full blast soon, and I don't think this is a good place for that to happen, people could get hurt."

Sakura: "yes its time to take the inheritence out. Hitome i know you dont want to, but kagome needs to get out of here, she is miserable she gets bullied and you know the school board cant do anything..."

Sakura "Yes i understand, I will start the paper work...You should call Taki and make arrangments...

Sakura: "yes, I will drive her home."

Sakura: "ok see you soon Hitomi."

Kagome jumped back when the door opened. Sakura gave her a knowing smirk, then frowned. Sakura knew it would be awhile before she saw this shy polit girl again, and it saddened her thatshe wouldnt get to see her grow into a strong, powerful beautiful women, but she would see her agin, she promised herself.

The drive to the Higurashi Shrine was quiet, the car was filled with sorrow and tension. Kagome stared out the window at the passing trees, going through the previous conversation she heard trying to figure out what everything meant. arrangments? what arrangments? and what did they mean by inheritence? kagome got saddend thinking of her fathers death. Her father was an excellentman, he was brave, smart always happy with unlimited kindness.

They finally pulled into the shrines driveway, a still silent and thoughtful kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when sakura gently touched her hand, when kagome looked up she was shocked to see sakura onthe verge of tears. "I just cant do this im sorry Kagome, tell your mother i will talk to her another day" She kissed kagomes forhead and held her in a tight hug that was awkward because the small Sakura finally let go of kagome she stared at her for a moment before speaking "We will se eachother again young one, and when we do you will be beautiful, and strong. Your father would be proud, now go, go speak to your mother and never forget me, for we will see eachother sooner than you may believe" Sakura knew she was confusing the poor girl even more but she couldn't let them seperate without leaving things unsaid, if she did she would regret it and she knew it.

Sakura watched as the girl got out of the car and faded from veiw. She wiped a stray tear and drove away.

Kagome was completely and utterly confused she walked into her house in a daze. Her mother pulled her into a tight bone crushing hug."Oh Kagome you know i love you right?" Kagome was so confused why was her mother acting like this? did it have something to do with the conversation? She said the only thing she could think of at the moment "I love you to mom" That made hitomi cry harder.

They stood like that for a couple of minuted before Hitomi pulled kagome into the kitchen to the table. Kagome sat down with her mother across from her. "Kagome, Honey. I have some... news for you.." she waited for her daughter to nod, which she did to continue. "I know you are miserable here so im sending you to one of my close friends house for some training, i can't get into anymore with you right now, its not time yet. but i think it would be for the best honey." She gave her daughter a moment to let it sink was shocked to say the least, but when the shock dissipated she realised something...and decided to clarify it "soo I wont have to go to Shikon junior high anymore?"

Her mother nodded and kagome let out a mental whoop of joy, she did not want her mother to feel like kagome wanted to leave her or anything."kagome there's more..." hitomi looked at her daughter for a moment before speaking more. "Your father...well he..he left some money for you, quite a bit of it. I was going to wait until your sixteenth birthday but since things are swapped around now things are different then they would be...I think you are responsible enough to be wise with this money, so tomorrow i will be going to set up A bank account which you will be getting a gold card, which is pretty much unlimited money.."

Kagome stared blankly at her mom, she was ecstatic, beyond that actually. Kagome could no longer keep the grin off her face she ran and jumped on her mother giving her a big hug."OH MY GOD MOM YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!" hitomi couldnt help but smile along with her daughter, its been so long since she has seen her daughter smile like that."how long will i be gone for? who am i staying with? what should i bring?!" kagome was jumping up and down all over the sighed she knew kagome wouldnt like this part for kagome loved her family, her little brother, her gramps and her mom and probably wouldnt like the fact should would be gone for 5 years.

"kagome.." kagome didnt hear the sorrow in her mothers voice she kept doing a victory dance around the house, forgetting about her milky hair, about the problems at school everything just enjoying pure sighed..She would wait to tell kagome she couldnt let her daughter reconsider anything.. "Kagome!" Kagome stopped and looked at her mother waiting for her to speak so she could continue her victory dance.

Hitomi looked at her daughter she was going to miss her so much."Kagome, your flight is tomorrow, we need to be at the airport by 5, so in the morning we can go get the card and get your some clothes to hold you over, For now go get cleaned up and come down for dinnerin an hour.""okayyyyyyy" kagome said in a sing song voice before skipping up the stairs to take a shower. all she could think about was getting away from this town and school. Kagome had a smile on her face all night and slept wonderfully, nightmare free.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! let me know what you thought and if i should continue :) Pleaase review :)


	2. Chapter 2: A New Kagome

A/N: Hey everyone! Pretty disappointed that I didn't get a single review but I will try one more time and if no one likes it than atleast I know I tried. Well read, enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER:

Roza: I do not own inuyasha..sadly..

*muffled yelling from closet*

*knock at door*

P.O: Ma'm this is the police we have complaints of banging around and screaming.

Roza: …. IT WASN'T MEEEEEE *RUNS AWAY FROM COPS*

ENJOYYY!

_It has been almost 5 years since I left my hometown, my personal hell. So why do I feel a deep sorrowful longing to go back? Is it because my family is there or is it something more? I feel like I'm falling helplessly trying to hold on to something that isn't there. I mean it couldn't possibly be….no impossible. Taki, My guardian, second mother and bestfriends mother had told me once during one of my training sessions that every Miko, Demon, Half Demon, Monk and even Demon Exterminator all have another half out there that we need to find to balance the world out. So it couldn't possible be that MY other half is in THAT place could it?_

Kagome was broke out of her thoughts when her best friend Sango burst open her door with a huge grin on her face. " " Kagome covered her ears from the girls screeching. "What is it sango?" Kagome looked at her best friend and sister.

Sango was beautiful in a unique way, she had long, straight brown hair that she kept in a pony tail most of the time, she had slightly tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes. Sango was a demon exterminator a dangerous one at that. If it weren't for Sango, Kagome didn't think she would have survived the past 5 years. They didn't go to high school sango got to get homewchooled with kagome.

Sango loved her best friend with all her heart and wanted to rip the people who hurt her sister to shreds. Kagome was no longer that weak sad girl anymore sango could never call her friend ugly but well she wasn't the best looking back then. Now though..now sango sometimes felt pangs of jealousy at her exquisette beauty and power.

Kagome had silky, wavy raven hair that flowed down to her waist it had violet streaks running down it to match her newly violet eyes, She was 5'6 with creamy white skin, no acne and big plump lips. Kagome loved herself to say the least she wasn't self absorbed or anything she just wasn't self conscious or modest any longer. She had curves in all the right places a perfect hourglass figure. Well she better have a perfect body after all her training.

Sango smirked at her smexy best friend. "Well Kagz, I have some pretty interesting news."

Kagome started backing away slowly from those mischevious eyes of her friend. "And what news would that be san-chan"

"YOU ARE GOING HOOMEE! AND IM COMING WITH YOUUUU!" sango was dancing around already thinking of ways to get revenge on the people who hurt her best friend. She wanted to see their faces when they saw the new kagome, and she knew kagome wanted to see their faces to.

Kagome didn't know what to think.. 'I'm leaving….?' She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad or angry. Right now all she felt was numb…

Slowly kagome started to feel giddy, She culdn't wait to see the look on kinky ho's face when she saw how much better kagome looked and how much of a better miko she was. Kikyou always bragged about being a miko. But that's just it she was a plain original, NORMAL Miko. Kagome? Not so much.

During kagomes training she discovered she is a rare type of miko she was the descendant of Midoroku the most powerful Inu-Miko, Being the same as her great ancestor kagome knew the perks of being an inu miko, first off speed almost as fast as a full blooded demon, Second more inner power kagome could shoot an arrow and blow up a concrete wall when she was 14. And last but not least she had the extended power of the ancient shikon no tama in her very soul. Her eyes change color depending on her mood but usually stay violet which means she is content or happy. when she is angry her eyes turn blood red sometimes even black. When depressed they turn a dark blue. That's all she has experienced so far.

"you're coming with me?" kagome jumped up and hugged her friend tight. "when do we leave?" sango bit her lip. She new kagome wouldn't like the short notice.

"Tomorrow night…" sango looked away.

Kagome started feeling overwhelmed. She had so much to do! So much to pack in such a short time! "SANGOOOO! Why are you just now telling meee?"

"well kaggie kins, If I told you this late you would realize you couldn't pack everything in time sooo we would have to go shopping instead!" Sango knew her bestie hated shopping with a passion, it was confirmed when kagome sent a glare her way 'ah kami if looks could kill' sango thought to herself while smiling innocently at kagome.

"UGHHH FINE!" Sango instantly grinned in delight and dragged her best friend out the door. "GOING SHOPPING BYE MOM BE BACK LATER" Sango didn't give her mom a chance to reply for she had already shut the door.

-At the mall-

They had been here for almost three hours now and kagome was starving they had to make 5 trips to the car with bags. Curse this stupid big mall. The mall was 3 stories high with over 80 stores in it. They had already been to Wet Seal, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Delias, Hollister and kohls and kagme was exhausted.

"Sangoooo lets go home, I'm hungry!" kagome complained in a whiny voice to her best friend. Sango sighed long and loud, maybe a little over dramaticly.

"FINE! Lets stop at coach and Kiss jewelers then we can go." Sango started skulking away towards coach.

-home-

"GIRLS DINNERS READY!" Taki yelled up to her daughters, She saw her son kohaku cover his ears.

Two minutes later the girls tiredly trudged down the stairs and took their place at the table.

Dinner was quiet tonight for everyone was sad that it would be there last one together for a while. When dinner was over the girls went up to finish pack there valuables, Taki had promised that she would have everything delivered in a few weeks. Tired as hell and having to wake up at 5 am to catch their flight the girls laid down and passed out on kagomes full size bed.

Kagome reached her hang out t shut that infuriating ringing up, when she culdnt find it she settled for throwing it, in which the plug ripped out of the wall and resulting in the alarm clock being smashed against the wall. To bad after all that effort not even a minute later ice cold water was dumped on her head.

"AHHHH KAMI SANGOOO!" kagome jumped up jumping up and down trying to keep her wet hair from touching her body. Sango was rlling n the floor laughing and clutching her stomache. She flinched back when kagome glared at her while stalking off to the shower, sango didn't wrry to much kagome never got truly red eye mad often sango has only seen it once…then again when kagome does get that angry its scared her down to the bones.

Sango was dressed in black AE skinny jeans with a skin tight white speghetti strap and a red tie around her neck. She was exactly a punk or emo she just dressed how she wanted and that was it.

Kagome dressed in Dark blue skinny jeans and a purple halter top with black stilletos. The shirt brought out her eye color. Kagome nodded at herself before starting on her hair she decided to leave her hair down and scrunched it. She applied a little eyeliner, mascara purple eye shadow (obv.) and clear lip gloss. Sango applied similar make up but with red eye shadow and a little more eyeliner than kagome. They looked hot.

They went down stairs to say there goodbyes and then were off to the airport.

A/N: Hope y0u all enjoyed chapter two! Please review and More will be revealed abut kagome and her secretive training sessions soon :P

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
